The present invention relates to situation analysis and choice of tactics onboard a platform, for example a flying platform, such as an airplane, manned or unmanned.
A driver of a platform, e.g. a pilot of an airplane, has to make many decisions in real time to drive in a safe and correct way. Different means for assisting a pilot is typically provided in platforms of today.
The term “situation analysis” relates to the analysis the driver performs in different situations while driving the platform. One situation may be an air plane-to-plane combat situation. Such a situation is generally very stressful and complicated for each involved pilot, seeing that the required analysis of the situation is mentally trying. This especially holds true when the situation is of a jumbly sort, e.g. involving a plurality of hostile airplanes. The driver of the platform must more or less continuously process provided information to perform a mental analysis so as to try to answer relevant questions. Examples of questions may be:                which of the different airplanes are hostile?        how threatened is my own airplane by a particular hostile airplane?        if a hostile target tracking/radar measurement is supposed to be more than one hostile airplane, is the own platform/own group of platforms threatened?        
The term “choice of tactics” relates to considerations and choices performed by the driver regarding actions of airplanes within the own group or even only regarding future actions of the own airplane. The driver of the platform must also here, more or less continuously, process provided data so as to perform a mental analysis so as to try to answer relevant questions. Examples of questions may be:                should a weapon be fired now, later, or not at all?        should present mission be aborted?        
In a civilian application: If own platform and an approaching airplane continue on course, will there later be a make way situation?
Thus, complex situation analysis and choice of tactics are today duties of the driver. The driver is today performing the situation analysis and the choice of tactics based on information provided by different indicators. There has been proposed that a simulation device may be arranged for performing simulations depending upon posed questions, questions exemplified above. However, during flight in a platform, such as an airplane, inputting of questions in real time, on-line, is related to a variety of practical difficulties, on account of a turbulent environment and stressful situation, for example.
It therefore exist a need to provide means arranged to facilitate the process of inputting questions to a simulation device within a platform, such as an airplane. There also exists a need to provide a standardized procedure for formulating/designing new questions, or modifying already present questions, to make possible for a driver of the platform to interact in an efficient way with the simulation device.
It should be noted that the platform may alternatively be an UAV (Unmanned Aerial Vehicle), wherein an autonomous decision maker needs to be provided with adequate basic data, answers to questions exemplified above, among others.